It Had To Be You
by kkgc22
Summary: What if Gil caught a glimpse of Catherine during his videochat with Sara and his mother? GC- duh


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters- sad- I know.

I know Catherine is dating Vartann but I haven't watched CSI for awhile so I don't really know what's going on with them & I'll always be GC. I just can't change.

Also- you guys should check out the picutres from the 250th episode party- Billy and Marg are in them and in the one picture they are cutting the cake & it would be the cutest Gil/Cath wedding picture if Laurence Fishburne wasn't in it. Haha! I found them in google.

Enjoy! & Please review! Purejoy&Love!

* * *

><p>Sara and Gil's mother continued to talk to him through the internet. "I'm glad everything worked out between you two." He said. He watched as they smiled towards him, but something immediately caught his eye in the background. His mother was the only one who noticed his eyes glaze over and she glanced over her shoulder to see what had captivated his attention. A strawberry blonde woman talking with a detective. The woman turned and Rose immediately recognized her; Catherine. She turned back to the screen and smiled at her son. Sara continued to talk, completely oblivious to his gaze. Rose noticed something no married man should show; regret. She had always known that Gil and Catherine were close, and when he had told her he was married, she'd assumed it was to Catherine.<p>

One of the lab techs came in the room and Sara followed her out after saying her goodbyes. Rose stared at her son with a knowing smirk. He glared at her, "What?"

Her hands began, "You're married now Gil. It's not appropriate to be swooning at other women, especially one as beautiful as Catherine."

He looked shocked, "Mom. I..it..it's just that I haven't seen her in so long."

"Well, why haven't you contacted her and that sweet little girl you were always so fond of?"

He didn't answer. "Might stir up old feelings?" Rose quickly added.

"That's enough, mother."

She blew him a kiss and said her goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed but Gil had kept his videochat up in case Sara had come back. He minimized it and had eventually forgotten that it was still on.<p>

Catherine passed the room that was previously occupied by Sara. She noticed the laptop and she went in to take it back to Sara until she noticed movement on the screen. The chair on the screen turned and Catherine let out a gasp. Gil looked up, "Hello?" Catherine watched as he looked around the room he was in and she realized that he couldn't see her. Her eyes took in his changed features. His hair was almost fully gray and it was a bit longer. His eyes weren't the bright blue that she remembered. He seemed troubled. She watched as he tried to finish reading the papers in front of him, but she knew by his face that he wasn't really getting anywhere. His hand went through his hair. Catherine hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She had missed him so much and she always wondered why he hadn't kept in touch. She was in love with this man and now he was taken. She choked back a sob and covered her face. The noise didn't go unnoticed by Gil. He looked towards the screen and realized that the sound was coming from his computer. He opened his videochat and was now looking into Catherine's teary eyes. "Cath. Wha-" He started but her stare went straight through the screen and into his soul. He watched as she covered her mouth and ran out of the room leaving Gil with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Catherine was looking over photos in the layout room. Nick came in and leaned over the table on his elbows. Catherine smiled, "May I help you?"<p>

"Well I was wondering if you were going to go home anytime soon?" She looked up at him. "I want to stay a little longer and try to find something."

He frowned when she looked back down at the table. "Catherine, you need to stop doing this. These past few weeks, you've been working like crazy."

She put her pen down and took his hand, "I'm sorry, you're right. The cases have just been getting to me lately." She patted his hand. "I'll leave soon, I promise."

He smiled and said goodbye. Ever since she saw Gil's face her feelings had been boiling back up and she was sure that the team would eventually know something was up. She was seeing him at crime scenes but he wasn't really there. She even started crying at a scene the other day because she felt like she was working with him again. This thing with Gil would pass in few days and things will go back to the way they were. At least she hoped they would.

About an hour later Catherine was making her way out to her car. When she finally looked up to push the button to unlock her car, she stopped in her tracks. "Hi." The blue eyes of Gil Grissom gleamed. She kept her distance. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He slowly started to walk towards her but she just stared at the ground. "Cath, please look at me." He used his finger to lift up her chin, but she swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, Grissom. Hypocrite."

He stood shocked by the use of his last name and the venom in her tone. "Hypocrite?"

"Yes, you are a hypocrite. For all those years, you gave me the silent treatment because I went out with other men, and then YOU go and have a relationship with a subordinate. Did I ever give you dirty looks or give you the silent treatment. No, but all I was thinking is that you were a son of a bitch and one hell of a hypocrite." Her body rushed past him and into her car. She sped away and Gil was left with the same feeling in his stomach from weeks ago.

* * *

><p>At the lab the next day, Catherine could get Gil off her mind. It was the only thing she could think about. The concern in his eyes. The sadness. Damn him!<p>

Sara was in the breakroom when Catherine walked in. "Hey Sara."

"Oh, hey Catherine." Catherine eyed her suspiciously. "Anything exciting happen on your night off last night?"

Sara's eyebrow shot up, "Nooo.."

Catherine gave a fake smile, "Just thought I would ask." With that she left the room extremely confused Gil hadn't gone to see Sara, but he came to her. 'What is this man trying to do to me.' She thought to herself.

Catherine grabbed a bite to eat after shift and then went hope for a nice quiet night. It was a warn night in Vegas and Catherine decided that she would enjoy it. She slipped into her bikini, grabbed her bottle of wine and sat down on one of her lounge chairs by the pool. Frank Sinatra flowed from her stereo and after a few minutes of relaxing she heard her sliding glass door open. She immediately turned and groaned. "Gil! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry. I..Cath, I have to talk to you." She looked at him; in jeans and a t-shirt, he looked so different, yet so..so damn cute. He started to walk towards her. "I think it's a good sign you aren't running away this time."

She looked at him as he passed her and sat in one of the lounge chairs. "Are you drunk?" she asked coming up to him and sitting across from him.

"No, but I'd like to be right now, you mind?" He asked and took a swig from the bottle of wine. She watched him intently. He had shaved since she had seen him yesterday and he had gotten a haircut. She would think he was younger if it wasn't for the color of his hair. "What do you have to say, Mr. Grissom?"

He put the bottle down and he kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her knees. "I missed you." He stated. She watched as his filled with tears. "I never meant for it to be this way. This isn't what I thought would happen."

She touched his hand, "What did you think would happen?"

"I thought that I'd stay in touch, I thought that I would easily be able to come back and be happier, but after awhile I realized that I never really wanted to leave Vegas. Sara didn't want to hear any of it, so I lost all connection to anything related to it. It was working for awhile until I saw you on that damn screen."

She gave a small smile, "But Sara came back."

"She did, but I knew she would get restless again and leave, and I knew if I ever came back, I wouldn't be able to leave again." He stood up and walked towards the pool. He just stared into the water. "Seeing you look at me like that..it was..I couldn't sleep for weeks Cath. I felt sick knowing that I caused you to feel that way. You're my best friend."

She walked up behind him and began to whisper, "You're my best frie—" but Gil had been startled by her sneaking up. Catherine tried to catch him but it was too late. When he finally came up from being underwater he whined, "Cath!"

She held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing but she couldn't contain herself. Her laugh was contagious and soon he was laughing along with her. She sat down on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Gil threw his shirt off onto the grass and his shoes soon followed, leaving him in only his jeans. He swam for a few moments and then came up right in front of Catherine. She was watching the water drip from his eyelashes when he ran his hands through his hair and she noticed something. "You don't wear a wedding ring?"

He looked to his left hand and back at her, "Oh..uh, no. I couldn't get used to it."

She smiled, "You know, if you were my husband, you'd be wearing that ring." She said warningly.

He just stared at her and put both of his hands next to her thighs on the ledge, getting as close to her as possible. Her legs were pressed against his chest and he stared right into her eyes. "I'd wear your ring." He pushed himself back and rested against the wall opposite of her, letting the words digest.

"What do you mean, Gil?"

He was watching her to see her reaction. "What if..what if I told you I wasn't married?"

Her eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not technically married. We went to a little church in Costa Rica, but there isn't paper work, no license, and god damnit, I don't feel like I'm married." She gave him a sad smile and she slipped into the water. She started to slowly swim towards him. "So you exchanged vows and Sara thinks you have the perfect marriage?"

"Not anymore."

Her eyes grew wide. "What are you really trying to tell me, Gil?"

Gil swam the rest of the way to her and took her in his arms when he recognized the song. She put her head on his shoulder and enjoyed finally being able to hold him close as he softly sang along and whispered in her ear, "I had the craziest dream last night. Yes I did. I never dreamed it could be, yet there you were in love with me." She smiled and he continued, "I found your lips next to mine, so I kissed you." He kissed her forehead. "And you didn't mind at all. When I'm awake that never happens. How long can a guy go on dreaming? If there's a chance that you care, then please say that you do. Say it and make my craziest dream come true." She looked up at him and smiled, "Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

He gave a small chuckle and rested his head against her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair. "With all your faults, I love you still." She whispered into his ear. He looked up and their faces were so close that their lips were brushing. Catherine continued on smiling against his lips, "It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you." Gil smiled understanding her sentiment and their lips connected in a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>Catherine used lines from "It had to be you" by Frank Sinatra and Gil used "I Had the Craziest Dream" also by Sinatra- The songs are so romantic- GO LISTEN!<p>

I hope you liked it and reviews are loved and appreciated!


End file.
